The Kitchen Father
by love'seuphoria
Summary: Charles attempts to bake a cake for a bake sale at their son's school. Fluff and Cherikness ensues.


The Kitchen Father

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any aspect of the X-men movies or comics or else there would be a whole lot of Cherik babies. **

_"Cherik"=Mind Speech, Flashback, or German_

"Cherik"=Regular Speech

"… Four large eggs, one teaspoon of vanilla extract, and one cup of buttermilk." Charles gave the paper recipe another once-over and finally set it down to retrieve the needed ingredients. After gathering everything, Charles got to work. _"What are you up to, Liebling(Love)? Your mind is buzzing in a certain excitement that is unusual for yourself, and I'm curious as to whether I should join in." _Erik's thoughts settled themselves in Charles' mind. _"If you're so curious, then why don't you come from upstairs and see for yourself?" _Charles laughed as he could practically hear Erik's sigh without using his telepathy.

Erik gazed at the bowl and the small mess of flour on the counter. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that bake sale at Pietro's school tomorrow, would it?" Erik smirked. "It's going to be absolutely wonderful Erik! It's going to be a German Chocolate Cake and I'm going to be making it from scratch! I can already see the long line at Pietro's table with and Pietro greeting them that big toothy smile of his." Charles began to shuffle around the kitchen looking for a mixing spoon. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it toothy when his two front teeth seem to have disappeared." Erik pointed out. "But that just makes the entire image better!" They both chuckled at the mental picture of their 7 year old son (who was currently at a sleepover with a friend) spending the time playing with the new whole in his mouth rather than passing out cakes.

Some time later, Charles managed to mix the proper ingredients together and pour the batter into the cake pan with Erik holding the pan steady. Charles set the cake into the preheated oven (350 degrees, to be precise) and set the timer on the microwave for 40 minutes. After cleaning the kitchen and seeing Erik off to his late-night business meeting, he settled down on the couch with one of his favorite books on genetic theories. He was copying down a few notes for the genetic studies class he taught when an acrid smell came in from the kitchen.

Charles ran as fast as his legs could carry him and nearly stumbled twice by the time he reached the oven. He barely managed to get the cake out when he was attacked by a black plume of smoke. While he was doubled over on the floor couching the smoke out of his lungs, Erik came in only to suffer what was closest to a minor heart attack. Erik, making sure to cover his mouth and nose, quickly turned the oven off, and held his breath when had to take out the large chunk of charcoal which was meant to be a cake. After hurriedly turning off the stove and turning the air vents and the fan, he helped Charles up to their bedroom so they could both get out of the smoke.

"What in the _Hölle(Hell)_ were you thinking Charles! You could've burnt the house down, or even worse, yourself with it! You know you're knew with baking, and German Chocolate Cake isn't anything easy to make! I don't see why you just didn't buy it from the store, it would been easier, and better uyet safer! Why do you always have to try and go beyond your limits Charles? What do you have to say for yourself?" Charles sat upright on the bed and brought his knees to chest, and buried his face into the arms that lay crossed on top of them. Erik's eyes softened and he inwardly berated himself for not even bothering to ask his lover if he was ok. When he heard soft sniffles and saw Charles body give a slight quake, Erik wished he could trade places with the cake.

"Charles listen I-" "No! It was my fault, I'm no better than they are!" Erik, being with Charles for nearly 20 years now, new he was talking about his parents. "You know that's not true _libeling_-" "But it is! She did the exact same thing and now I'm just like she was!" Erik furrowed his brow at that. "What are you referring to Charles?" Before Charles could begin, Erik retrieved some tissues from the bathroom and wiped Charles face. "Please Charles? I want to know what's wrong." He placed a comforting hand on Charles' back. Letting a few more sobs past his lips

_*Flashback*_

_ "Now is it understood that you are to clean up absolutely anything that you leave behind. If I see so much as a speck of that bloody cake mix anywhere, it's another night without supper for you." "I understand mum." Said an aged 10 Charles. _

_ "Oh and if you so much as think about burning anything, you're going to work off the money I paid for the cake mix and any money I would have to pay for damages by cleaning the neighbor's house. I certainly don't need you messing anything up for the maids around here. As a matter of fact, I'll keep an eye on the alarm myself, seeing as all you would do is cause trouble for the neighbors. Do you see the things I do for you child? What do you even need to make this bloody cake for anyways?"_

_ "It's for a fundraiser at my school, I need the extra credit if I want to get the honor certificate-" "That's all I needed to know, must you always blabber on like such, now, be gone with you! The faster you get the mixing and all that other rubbish done, the sooner I can relax." "Yes mum." Charles ran with the mix and followed the directions on the box before sticking the completed mix in the oven. "I'm finished mum." "Alright, alright, don't rush me!" His mother went to set the timer before relaxing on the sofa with a book. Charles headed to his room to finish his homework and study an interesting subject they were learning in class, he believed it was called D.N.A._

_ All was going well, at least, as well as things could be in his house, until the smell of smoke filled the western end of the mansion. _

_*End Flashback*_

"She was too busy focusing on her bloody book to help me with one of the few things I asked her for! And I did the same fucking thing Erik! I was so involved with my own personal pleasure to care about that cake! I don't deserve to have a child Erik, and now you hate me because I can't even take care of my own son because I'm too damn selfish. I'm no different than her!" Charles broke down into more heartbreaking sobs.

"That's complete _Scheiße(Shit) _Charles. You've been there for Pietro more than most parents would be willing to."

"Whatever you say Erik."

"Who cussed out the teacher that caused Pietro's 'accident' by refusing to let him go to the bathroom?"

"Anyone would've-"

"Who slept in Pietro's room for an entire week, just to prove that there were no monsters?"

"I was simply just-"

"You want to know the difference between you and her Charles?"

"I told you-"

"You tried."

That was when Charles look up at him with those beautiful baby blues, his plump cherry-red lips still slightly quivering. "Oh English breakfast tea with milk Erik, I love you." Erik laughed. "And I you _meine __süß (my sweet)._We can stop by early tomorrow morning to pick up a cake from the store. But for now, I have my own appetite that needs to be filled."

**AN: So, I'm still new with this stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff. Review if you wish! **


End file.
